The present invention relates generally to connecting systems for respiratory therapy apparatus, and specifically to such a connecting system designed to connect a first respiratory therapy device to a second device, the second device being secured to the patient.
During continuous mechanical ventilation/respiration of patients, a ventilation tube delivers air or oxygen to the patient from a remote source. The ventilation system often includes a `Y`-piece having inhalation and exhalation sockets for connection to appropriate tubes, and a third socket for connection to the ventilation tube. The end of the ventilation tube is inserted into the patient's nostril (nasal endotracheal tube), into the patient's mouth (oral endotracheal tube), into a face mask releasably secured to the patient, or into an incision made in the patient's neck (endotracheal or tracheostomy tube) so that the tube may be inserted directly into the trachea. If the patient moves slightly, for example by moving his head, the tube may rub against sensitive surfaces inside the patient's respiratory tract, causing pain and/or injury.
Conventional respiratory connectors have addressed this problem by providing swivelling connectors between the `Y`-piece and the patient. One disadvantage of such conventional connectors is that they are relatively easily dislodged from the ventilation tube and/or the patient connection, either by the patient or medical personnel. Since any disruption of the respiratory therapy may be fatal, or at a minimum, critical to the patient's condition, this disadvantage takes on added significance.
Another disadvantage of conventional connectors is that they form an ineffective seal which permits leakage of respiratory gases, often containing aerosolized medication or bacterial and/or viral particles. Aside from affecting the efficiency of treatment and the safety of the patient, this latter disadvantage may affect the health of attending physicians and/or health care workers.
Thus, there is a need for a swivelling connector for a respiratory therapy apparatus which is not easily disconnected from the ventilation tube and/or the patient, and which forms a gas-tight seal in the swivel area.